Can You See Me Now?
by Eternal Dreamers15
Summary: Was "Of Dreams and a Hime". Sasuke has been having dreams  more like nightmares  of a girl he has never met. She suddenly just appears, but Sasuke thinks she's unimportant to him. Hate to break it to you sir, but she will change your life and many others.
1. Chapter 1

New story! I wanted to give a go with a SasukexOC story. What will she change in the story of Konoha? Can she change the heart and mind our favorite grumpy Uchiha? Who else will she change? NO FLAMES YET. Thank you.

**Normal POV:**

"iPod, CHECK. Essentials, CHECK. Brush, CHECK. Naruto manga, CHECK. Bye Mom...I'll miss you..."

A girl kisses the picture of her passed away mother and turns towards the door. A car horn can be heard outside the door from the orphanage van. The house is neatly claned; no one would be able to tell that a woman died in the master bedroom mere days ago. Her daughter stands in the foyer gazing around dazedly, unable to grasp the situation. Honor's life had never been that good ever since her dad left, but the death of her sickly mother had been depressing. Depressing was the only way to describe it for her. It wasn't traumatic because her mother was always optimistic about the possibility of death. It sort of caught on with her child, Honor Marie. She couldn't bring herself to be traumatized when she knew her opportunities in life, especially with her martial arts ability. She would find a way out of the orphanage somehow and become a real life ninja, just like the Naruto anime characters. _'A way will be found' _she thought.

"Hurry it up, kid! We dont have all day!"

"Coming, sir!"

Honor's short blonde hair bounced above her ear as she ran across her lawn. She was completely oblivious to the blasting of rap music and drunken belching from a low-riding mustang racing towards where she was about to step.

_3..._

_2..._

_1.._

_Game over._

A foreign, yet familiar voice spoke in her head just as she was brought under the wheel. _**CRUNCH!**_

_**Ba-bum.**_

_**Ba..-Bum...**_

"Honor-Marie! HONOR! Oh my god, call 911!"

_**Ba-bum...**_

"M-Mo...mom...see..ya soon..."

"NO! Tell them to hurry up! We're loosing her!

_**Ba...bum.**_

That was the end of Honor-Marie Linton on Earth. But, that was only the first chapter of a long existence.

Konoha, prepare to recieve your saviour.

**Honor's POV**

This is what I expected to have happen when I woke up; be greeted by singing angels and brought to the gate of Heaven and meet my mom in Paradise. The end. Well, turns out it wasn't the end. When I woke, there were birds chirping in the background and the sounds of footsteps nearby. _'Footsteps? Am I...am I alive? But I can't be! I was run over by some drunk guys just moments ago! Oh God, I'm still bleeding...bad. Lets hope I'll be taken to a hospital, or I may actually be done for!'_ I weakly twitched my hand enough to be noticed by the passerbys and they all ventured over. I nearly died of shock when I saw a face in front of mine. "Who the hell are you?" Cold, dark onyx eyes locked with my violet ones. _'Sasuke?Whoa, he isn't evil? Oh, he probably hasn't left yet.'_ "It's a...duck's butt! With a face!" Snickers in the background. "Oi, teme! I like this girl alrea- WHOA, SHE'S BLEEDING! KAKASHI-SENSEEEEEIII!" "No need to yell, Naruto. I'm on it." "Yeah, Naruto-baka! Shut up and let Kakashi-sensei take care of it!" BONK. I slightly smirked as I heard the bickering of Team 7 to the left of my form. Every Naruto-otaku wants to be in this position; I was no exception. "So what happened to you?" I had to think of a story. "I woke up on this path with a bleeding side, and I dont know how I got here. Is there a hospital anywhere nearby?" I looked up and saw Kakashi give Sasuke a commanding look. "Hn, fine." With slight disdain and hesitation, he picked me up and we all set off towards Konoha. I decided to poke some fun with my 'tour guide'

"How do you get your hair like that?"

"Hn."

"Hn to you too."

"Hn."

"Aa."

"Hn."

"BAKA PLATYPUS!"

"..."

"You're boring, I want Naruto to carry me!"

"Fine. Dobe, she wants you to carry her."

"Okay! C'mere!"

I was switched over to Naruto's hold and we started another conversation.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Honor-Marie. But call me Honor-chan, 'kay?"

"Alright, Honor-chan! Do you like ramen?"

"Who wouldn't? It's my favorite!"

"Ol' Sasuke-teme doesn't."

"Well, he's a party-pooper, so he doesn't count. Can you show me a good place to get ramen where we're going?"

"Of course! Ichiraku's is the BEST!"

I smiled at his enthusiasm. My first ever friend in Naruto-land is Naruto himself! Yay me!

Anyways, we reached the gates about 15 minutes later, and I was taken to the hospital. As I was taken away on a stretcher, I quietly sang a song from my childhood. I can't remember which one though, because I was under anesthesia. The surgery went well, and I was left alone to think. '_Will I be missed on Earth? I didn't really have any friends, so probably not...Well, I'll live. I can help Hinata with her confidence and maybe even stop Sasuke from leaving! That'd be great. Wait, why am I seeing his face right in front of me? Eh, I don't care, I'm-' *snore*_

**No One's POV**

The Uchiha came and sat by the strange girl's bedside.

"Who are you, and why do you keep appearing in my dreams?"

**_Dun dun DUUUHHH! Well, I'll try to keep this one going fairly good. R & R please! And remember, NO FLAMES!_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

_Can you see me now?  
>Can you see me now?<em>

_All this weeping in the air  
>Who can tell where it will fall?<br>Through floating forests in the air  
>'Cross the rolling open sea<br>_

I open my eyes. The foggy scene turns to a crystal-clear floor as I begin to get up and walk. Off in the distance are floating objects that appear to have plant life growing on them. The walk begins off smoothly, until a strangled cry sounds off in the distance, on one of the floating islands. That's when things start to get hairy. A huge drop of liquid, which I at first assumed was rain, falls onto the clear walkway and it turns into a raging sea. More, smaller drops fall and I am forced to put my abilities as a ninja to use. I hop from place to place as a drop of the liquid stuff catches me in the mouth. It's...salty? Then it clicks in my mind: they are tears. A quiet voice begins speaking to me. '_Go to the island. You will find her there.._' Her? So a girl's the center of it all. I smirk and set off towards the island.

___Blow a kiss, I run through air  
>Leave the past, find nowhere<br>Floating forests in the air  
>Clowns all around you<em>

Once I reach a certain point, my feet begin to walk on thin air. I pick up my pace and pictures start floating around me. Okaa-chan, Itachi, the Massacre, they all play in little screens to both sides of me. I struggle to keep my composure as I speed up even more, reaching the island in record time. The only issue? When I step through the trees its pure darkness. Until... "AAAIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A ear-shattering scream reaches me, and the worst of it all falls on me like a boulder. _  
><em> 

_Clowns that only let you know  
>Where you let your senses go<br>Clowns all around you  
>It's a cross I need to bear<br>_

Beings with big red shoes, multi-colored hair, and unspeakably horrifying faces start staggering like zombies to me in hordes by the thousands! They grab my limbs and start screaming like banshees, threatening to tear me apart at any moment. Even though I'm an Uchiha, I was scared out of my (sharp) wits. I saw a bright light in the distance and it was getting closer every second until it stopped, just out of reach. There she was; a girl huddled in a corner wall made of bricks, eyes squeezed shut and crying uncontrollably. Why was she crying if she was safe? I was the one about to get torn apart!

_All this black and cruel despair  
>This is an emergency<br>Don't you hide your eyes from me  
>Open them and see me now<br>_

The darkness must've been starting to do things to me, because I screamed "Don't keep your eyes closed! OPEN THEM, DAMMIT! See me, I need help!" I kept screaming, like I did in every repeat of this dream, but didn't expect a response. I usually woke up right before one of those things could kill me. This time though, I was wrong. She visibly tensed, and slowly but surely opened her eyes. They looked straight at me with violet intensity, and the whole scene faded away to nothing but a wisp of a memory.

_Can you see me now?  
>Can you see me now?<em>

We were in a bright room(?) that continued forever. She began walking toward me and then stood a couple inches away, only coming up to my chin. She looked at me with big doe eyes, and said to me these words:

"Can you see?"

_Can you see? Can you see? Can you see? Can you see..._

**So, do you guys like? The song is "Clowns" by t.A.T.u.! Don't worry, it will all make sense later on. I will be posting more chapters soon! ^_^**__


End file.
